Life's a real beach
by mitsukie104
Summary: It's summer time for naruto and the gang. and everyone is heading for the beach. theres a new girl in town. will she be a friend or a foe? and what about Garaa is he going to meet his dream girl or mortal enemy?


It was a hot summer day when Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Hinata, Kiba, Kurenai, Shino, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Asuma, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Guy, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Iruka all went to the beach. "Come on guys I want to get there as soon as we can!!" Naruto said with anticipation. "Naruto calm down we'll get there soon enough." "You know you look great in that swim suit Sakura." Lee stared at Sakura practically drooling all over her as they were walking. "Oh Neji!" Tenten shouted with delight. "I love it!!" Tenten smiled and practically knocked over Ino as she jumped up to squeeze Neji. Everyone could clearly see TenTen was hloding the rare shakinosin flower. "**Hey, Watch it will Ya**?!" Ino shouted with dagger sharp like eyes. "**GGGGRRRRAAAAA!! WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP FOR THREE SECONDS**!!!!!!!!!" everyone eyed Sasuke and kept walking. " Hey I can see the beach from here guys come on, hurry up!" Naruto shouted far ahead of them. " I'm not going to run are you crazy, I'll catch up." Choji said eyeing an ice cream truck with great desire. They all got to the beach and of course Jiraiya being well… Jiraiya went straight to Tsunade. " Hey Tsunade I've got something for you." Jiraiya said smiling ear to ear. "oh yeah, well what is it?" Tsunade asked with interest. "I don't know you have to open it." Jiraiya says as he hands her a box with flower wrapping paper. Tsunade rips the wrapping paper off and opens the box. Tsunade pulls out a beautiful purple, pink, and blue parasol. "I…I. I don't know what to say." Tsunade says stunned. Jiraiya gives a little chuckle "I hoped you would like it. It took me three days to find one with these colors and shades." "Oh Jiraiya." Tsunade jumps up and hugs Jiraiya. "come on everyone I see Gaara, Temari, and Kankura." Kakashi your almost as anxious as Naruto." Guy chuckled. Of course says while blushing "oh hi Naruto." Naruto looks and says " oh h…h.hi Hinata." Naruto said staring at her in a tiny bikini and carrying a parasol to match perfectly with her sky blue bathing suit "Well, well look who it is." Gaara said as they all stepped on to the beach. "Hey Gaara. Where just here to relax and have a fun day." Kakashi said in a reasoning voice. Naruto ran towards the water and accidentally stepped on Kankura's sand castle. "**HEY**, you stepped on my sand castle." Kankura said in a whiny little voice. "Oh shut up you little baby." Temari said irritated. "But he stepped on my sand castle." "Oh poor baby!" Tamari said sarcastically. "Hi Sasuke." Ino said staring at his rock hard abs and well developed muscles. "What do you want Ino?" Sasuke said. "_oh nothing much_." Ino said grinning. "hi temari." Shikamaru said casually. "oh hi Shikamaru." Temari said blushing but only a little bit that hardly any one noticed.

"Well, now who's this?" Kankura said staring at unfamiliar girl at the beach. "oh hi i'm Yoshiniko i just moved here." the girl said holding out her hand and smiling. Kankura's thoughts: What is she crazy? even if she just moved here she must of heard of me or at least Garaa for that matter. Well i'm sure shes heard of Garaa maybe i can scare her a little bit. "well nice to meet you Yoshiniko come meet my friends." Kankura said with a wicked grin on his face. "everyone this yoshiniko shes new here." "Oh hi i think i've heard of you all before." Yoshiniko said looking at everyone. "your naruto right?" "Yes i am." Narut said amazed. "and your sasuke." "pssh so she knows are names big deal." Sasuke said coldly. "your sakura." "why yes i am." "and your Ino." Of course i am" "and your TenTen." TenTen just noded politly. "and your Hinata." "yes" hinata said blushing. "and your Neji." Whatever noob" Neji said." Ok we get it you know who we are"Kankura said. "oh but i have guessed the best one" Yoshiniko said eyeing Garaa. "You" she said pointing to Garaa. Garaa turned and said. "me what?" "your Garaa." "yeah what about." Garaa said. Kankura's thoughts (again): What?! She's not even showing the slightest bit of fear! She should be scared to death by Garaa (i know i am)! "I've heard many stories about you Garaa." Yoshiniko said. "your irratating me." Garaa said. "oh well i'm sorry but i'm not leaving until you answer some questions i have." Yoshiniko said. "you know we are surrounded by sand and umm hello Garra irratated beach sand Death!!" Kankura said terrified. " I'm not afraid and i'm not leaving!" Yoshinko Shouted staring at Garaa. Everyone was in awe that that new girl was so brave to stand up to Garaa. "no one has ever stood there ground against me and survived!" Garaa said looking around at everyone. "ok best idea is to run away from the beach." Naruto suggested. "no one has ever survived until today that is." Garaa said smirking at Yoshinko. Yoshinko gave Garaa a little smirk too.


End file.
